


Just a Sweet Transvestite

by StarflareKnight



Series: Endless, Silly, Random, What? [4]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic, Taylor being Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/pseuds/StarflareKnight
Summary: Taylor wants to do something for Jake on Halloween with Mike. The only problem, he needs someone to distract him! Isaac is dragged over to help out. Can he pull through for the Boy Scout? And what is Taylor’s crazy plan?
Relationships: Craig Hsiao/Zahra Namazi, Grace Hall/Aleister Rourke, Mike Darwin/Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Series: Endless, Silly, Random, What? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205569
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Just a Sweet Transvestite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



**Alright, it’s been quite a while since I wrote a story. But, everyone gets writer’s block, so it isn’t just me. Any rate, want to do this for Nymphe, as a late B-day and Halloween fic.**

**Mike: Nice mix of the two. Starflare owes only his OC.**

**With onto it. Allons-y! And Happy Halloween people!**

**For NympheSama**

**A Sweet Transvestite**

_Taylor’s POV_

Never realized it, but Halloween is quite an awesome holiday. The candy, raves, and the drinks. But most of all wearing costumes that drive Jake crazy. But the only is upping my game. The first time the gang told me about it, Jake was dressed as this ‘Steve Trevor’ guy while I, on a dare from Zahra, Diego and Quinn, cross dress as Wonder Woman.

Oh the look on his face, dropping his glass of whiskey, priceless. Thankfully Grace had the thought to give a picture of that. Then the year after that one, I tried this one character called Bayonetta. While the ones who knew she was praised me, Jake had that expression where he wanted to both kill and kiss me at the same time. Needless to say, he wasn’t very amused the day after. And said to me…

_“Look, Boy Scout. I know you want to always give me a private after party, but dressing up as a female character isn’t gonna cut it for next year.”_

_“Wait, wha? Then what would you have me dressed as?” I asked him. That’s when he looks at me, finally saying…_

_“Someone… who is a guy. And possibly a nerd or a doctor.” I gawked hearing him say that to me. “But… but…”_

_“No buts, got it Boy Scout?”_

So now, a year later after that conversation, Mike, myself, Quinn and Michelle were in deep thought on what to hit Jake with this year. But man, what can we do? That’s when Michelle suggested “It’s a thought, but why not my superior, Dr. Ramsey?”

“That stiff? No offense Nguyen, but our little Phoenix wouldn’t fit that personality and look so well.” Mike replied. But before Quinn could say something “…And Red, the 10th incarnation of the Doctor isn’t a good fit either.”

“Aww….” This led me to bang my head on the table. “Guys, come on. I need to hit Jake with something. And no offense, being a Timelord and a Dia… Dina… a medicine guy not gonna cut it.”

This is gonna harder than I thought… we need expert.

That’s when he pop out of nowhere…

**Third POV**

As the four were thinking hard, all of a sudden, Isaac appeared out of nowhere! “What the… Dammit Taylor! I was partying with my Quinn! Did you…. AACCCKKKK!!!!” that was when Mike had him in an arm lock on the ground. “Alright, you might look like the 11th Doctor, but feel you’re more of a Q to me. Who are you?! And why do you look like Taylor!?”

“Ow. Ow! OW!! Taylor, tell Mike to let me- - OW!!! Hey easy Kid!”

“Taylor… how does this guy know me? And you for that matter?” Taylor sigh as this, needing help, but not excepting this to happen. “Mike, let him go. He’s… a friend. And don’t worry, Quinn, Michelle. He’s not a version of the Endless.”

“Oh, okay. This was a little strange. Would’ve thought he was.” Quinn answered with as Michelle added “Yeah, it is kinda strange. But his green eyes prove otherwise.” As she got a better look at the lookalike. As Mike lets him go, Isaac get up to dust himself off. “Alright, if I’m here that means it’s for something important for you. So what is it, Taylor?” he asked.

So when Taylor explain the conditions Jake left for Halloween, Isaac whistled. “Wow. That is intense. Now I can see why you need a hand.” That’s when Isaac was deep in thought. That is until he snaps his finger saying “Okay, I got an idea. Taylor… sigh… remember when we did that spur of a moment Time Wrap song?”

“Oh yeah, we got Jake good with that song.” Taylor answered with humor. “Anyway, I might have an idea on which doctor you should dress. But question is, think you can wear a corset?”

“Huh? Why a corset?”

_‘That’s what I thought. He’s hasn’t seen the movie.’_ What that in his thoughts, Isaac turns to both Quinn and Michelle saying “You two, go help him with get the stuff needed for Dr. Frank-N-Furter.” This made the girls and Mike gawk! “Wait, you’re gonna dress him up as… damn… lookalike, you are cool with me now. Gonna also have him song his intro song too?”

“Yep… but knowing Jake, he’s gonna what to stop his Boy Scout from doing this.” with that said, Michelle suggests to Isaac “In that case, why not distract him? That way we can help Taylor out in the full outfit.”

“Alright, just might work. Okay, I’ll keep Jake busy. You three help him out.”

“Wait, how can I help?” Mike asked wondering how he got dragged into it. “Simple, help him with the lyrics, so he won’t mess up.” this made Mike understand and nod. “Understood, Doc.”

“Rather be called Highball. Man it’s weird, sorry hard to see you like that again.”

“Again? What happened to your Mike?” Taylor asked. So Isaac answered with “Remember how I mentioned one of my friends had the Master Sword? He was also given the Triforce and wished for the Mike I knew his limbs and eye back.”

“Ok… that is completely unfair. How come that your version get his legs and eye back?” Mike complained as Quinn “Come on, Michael. We gonna help our Taylor now.” as she dragged him with her. As they start planning, Isaac says to himself “Alright to distract Aragorn.” That when he realized “Wait, where is Jake right now?”

_Jake’s POV_

Man, talk about a rough night. As I turn, I noticed Taylor wasn’t there. Nor Mike. That’s when I saw the note on his nightstand. So picking up and saw it read

_-Out helping the kid out with costume. Be back by party._

_-M_

Figures… after telling Boy Scout those conditions last year, no doubt Mike would want to help. Better go see what the…

~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~

That’s when I the door being knocked. Ugh should never drank that much whiskey. “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming. Hold you horses.” So I stiffly walk to the door, and to my surprise…

“Boy Scout? What are you doing here?” but he answered with “Sorry not your Taylor, look closer.” Wait a second, his lookalike Isaac? When did he show up? “Okay listen, I need to keep you occupied, so come on. You probably need to eat something.” Well he isn’t wrong, so I shrug and say to “Alright, I’ll bite. Take me to your leader.”

15 minutes later, the two of us are at this diner with big ass burgers and steaks. Man talk about a great choice. Startin’ to feel better from that hangover. After another glug of coffee, I look at Isaac. “Alright, so what does my Taylor trying to cook up this time?” but he just shrugs, saying “Something big. Leaving it at that.” well, his lips are sealed. And unlike Taylor, Isaac isn’t gay. “So, how’s your gang of hooligans doing in your world?” I asked

“Doing alright. Diego’s doing a book signing at, Estela taking it easy with our resident swordsman. The usual. Managed to win a case of a false accusation.”

Wait, he’s a lawyer? Not bad of guy in his mid-20s. Then surprises with “Also got co-ownership with Delilah.” That made me spit my coffee out in shock. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought my plane…” I look around seeing the crowd looking at us, so I get and whisper “…I thought Lila burned my plane down. You actually saved it in your world?”

“Yeah, I was trying to fix her cockpit controls up when Lila set it on fire. Thankfully, I managed to use a fire extinguisher to stop the fire.” Damn, I am jealous of their Jake still having his plane. After our plates were taken to the back, Isaac goes “It’s been tough. These years. But we all managed to keep in touch with each other. Always there to help.”

Man, Isaac seems like a person who diffuses problems, but he looked tired. His hair had faint touch of gray. He needs some fun. So… “Well let’s go Isaac, I need to be distracted, and you need some fun.”

“You know, yeah. I do. Come on Aragorn, let’s waste some time. Up for some skydiving?” Isaac turns to Jake, smiling amused.

**4 hours later**

_Isaac’s POV_

After killing time with Jake, doing some skydiving, taking pictures of trick-or-treaters to two us head back to their place, when we both saw the changes they did inside their home. Whoa…

“Isaac, what actually were they doing?” Jake asked “Taylor wanted to go all out… but this. This isn’t what I excepted.” As the two of us were looking around, we hear some music going on. Oh crap… I just now realized. The Boy Scout made Jake into Brad and me as Janet. Damn it Taylor! “Please tell me he isn’t, is he?”

“Unfortunately, but we got caught in his trap. Might as well play along.” So I say in a timid tone “Come on, I’m wet, cold, and scared!” that’s when Jake answer with “No, we are not doing that, so don’t bother Isaac.” that’s when he yells out for anyone to hear “Boy Scout, whatever you’re doing, cut it out and get you butt down here already!” that’s when I turn and see… Taylor… oh boy, Jake. He went all out on that.

_“How do you do…”_

And Jake turns around and gawks, “…B…Boy Scout?”

_“I see you’ve my Faithful handyman.”_ That’s when points to Mike, who was dressed Riff-Raff. Though not hunch-backed.

_“He’s just a little brought down because when you knocked, He thought you the candy man.”_ Yep, they went all out, as everyone else, and I mean everyone was there. Guess they were in town. And dressed in outfits like in the movie. That’s when Taylor continued on walking pass us as Jake facepalmed.

_“Don’t get strung out by the way I look! Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.”_ Wonder how he got everyone into this though.

 _“I’m not much of a man by the light of day but by night I’m one hell of a lover!”_ and we saw him unveil what he had under his robe… and

How does Jake put up with him?

**Third POV**

_“I’m just a sweet transvestite, from Transexual, Transylvania, Ha-ha!”_ Taylor looks to Jake who was shaking his head, seeing Taylor fully dressed as Dr. Frank N. Further. " _Let me show you around maybe, play you a sound. You look like you’re both pretty groovy.”_

 _‘Why Taylor, why?’_ Jake thought as he realize the character he dressed as was a doctor. Just one he didn’t expect. _“Or if you want something visual, That’s not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie…”_ so Jake finally decides to come along _‘Boy Scout, the rewards for doing this better be worth it.’_

“I’m glad we caught you at home. Could we use your phone? We’re both in a bit of a hurry.” Jake went with as Isaac said “Right!”

“We’ll just say where we are then go back to the car we don’t want to be any worry.” When that was said, Taylor smirked and winked at Jake, continuing on with…

_“Well you got caught with a flat wheel! How ‘bout that? Well babies, don’t you panic!”_ as he continued singing, Taylor pats Jake’s cheek. _“By the light of the night, it’ll all be alright, I’ll get a Satanic Mechanic!”_ that was when Quinn decide to go Columbia and move along with Taylor.

_“I’m just a sweet transvestite, from Transexual, Transylvania. Ha-ha!”_ as he continues on, Mike and Michelle, the latter who was dressed as Magenta comes his other side as he goes along with _“Why don’t you stay for the night?_

 _“Night!”_ Mike and Michelle echoed as Taylor went on _“Or maybe a bite.” “Bite!”_ Quinn also echoed.

_“I could show you my favorite obsession.”_ This part he to a little ad-lip with something else. _I’ve got myself a man, with blonde hair and a tan. And he’s good for reliving my tension.”_ This was pointed at Jake mutter quietly _‘Oh, I’m gonna relive more than just tension. Just you wait.’_

 _“I’m just a sweet transvestite, from Transexual, Transylvania… Ha-ha!”_ and that’s when he got up with the three following him _“HEY! HEY!! I’m just a sweet transvestite…_

 _“SWEET TRANSVESTITE!!”_ Mike, Quinn and Michelle went along with as he kept going. _“…from Transexual, Transylvania! Ha-ha!”_ and that finished Taylor comes up to Jake, saying to him _“So… come up to the lab. And see what’s on the slab.”_

_“I see you shiver with antici…”_ Isaac simply sweat dropped as Taylor went on _“…pation. But maybe the rain! Isn’t really to blame.”_

And as he is finishing up the song Taylor goes up to the bottom of the stairs _“So I’ll remove the cause…”_ and that as looks at Jake, Taylor blows him and Mike a kiss. “Gag me.” Zahra muttered as Craig laughed a little. _“…But NOT! THE SYMPTOM!!”_ and with the song finished, Taylor walks up the stairs as the others clapped in either amusement or embarrassment.

As the group went on to party, Taylor comes back down to Jake and Mike. That’s when the former looks at him until “I should’ve been more specific, shouldn’t I?” so Mike answered with “Well, if want to know, it was all Isaac’s suggestion.”

“Wait what?” Jake asked confused. “It’s because I never watch the movie! So I was stumped on what to do!” Taylor complained with. So Jake answered with “Can we go back on how Isaac suggested it?”

As that was going on, Isaac with chatting with the others on how they were compared to the ones he knew. “So like mine, Sean was trying to do everything himself? Sheesh you think he would ask someone for help?” he said to Diego. “Yep, pretty much. Wish we had you to knock some sense into him.”

“So you still play that old card game?” Zahra ask “I’m semi-retired, but I was a 3-year world champ.”

“Damn…. I couldn’t hold a candle to that.” Craig said in awe. As Isaac looks around, he asks them “So, everyone here have normal… well… somewhat normal lives after…”

“Not really, we had to catch on a bit of school work. But we caught up easily. Nothing too bad. Least not for Jacob.” Aleister responded with. “Yeah, he would constantly go to the hospital when our Taylor was in a coma.” Grace added. As they continued on, Isaac was approached by Jake as he said “Well, you found a loop hole for my Boy Scout. Way to go, Isaac.” that’s when Mike says to them “oh lay off them, Grandpa. They got the best of you.”

“Guess you got a point. Well played.” That’s when they see start to fade away. “Finally, I was doing a couple costume with my Quinn being dressed as Riv…”

And with that he went back to his own world. As Taylor walks to them, he says “So Top Gun, Kid… want to know what I have in mind for the after party?” to two smirk at their Boy Scout as Jake says to them “Oh… I definitely want to know what you have in mine…”

“We both are, little phoenix….” Mike answered with as they look at the others laughing it up and partying on throughout the night…

* * *

**Okay, may not be my best and it was short. But I was bored. Happy Halloween and late B-day Nymphe!**


End file.
